


快穿之全员BE

by SSZX



Category: SSZX
Genre: M/M, 刀车, 强迫
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:34:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22771849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SSZX/pseuds/SSZX
Relationships: 快穿第一百四十一章河蟹内容
Kudos: 2





	快穿之全员BE

叶株忽然觉得自己脑中有什么在嗡嗡作响，他猛得推开了秦陌：“不……不要这样。”

“不要？那你那晚为什么在我身下一直说着要呢，现在又装出这副样子给谁看？你都给我生过孩子了！”秦陌此刻抓住了叶株的手腕，附在他的耳边道：“你放心，只要你乖乖听话，我会对你好的。”

叶株此刻，脸色倏然爬上了有些勾人的薄绯色。

一阵布帛裂开的声音传来，秦陌把叶株身上的衣服有些急迫地给扯了下来，微凉的双唇附在他的脖颈间，轻轻啮咬着，直接咬出一个殷红的印子来。

叶株的胳膊挡住了眼睛：“别……别咬……”

秦陌这时将他的手拿了下来，俯身双唇覆了上去。

“唔——”秦陌的舌尖在他的口腔中打转，吻得快让他喘不过气来了。

叶株此刻看准时机狠狠地咬了下去，此刻一股浓重的血腥之气从口中蔓延开来。

秦陌这时紧皱着眉头从他的嘴中退了出来，伸出了手抹了抹自己嘴角的鲜血：“嘶……你还真够狠的。”

“我……我不想跟你圆房……放……放我走吧！”叶株看到秦陌已经没有当初的爱慕之意了，有的只是一种无法言喻的心情，如缠丝一般，剪不断，理还乱。

“我偏要呢？你以前不是很喜欢我吗，以前你这样说着喜欢我，求我……”一边说着，一边将叶株紧紧地压在身下。

“我不爱你了……”

…………

此语一出，秦陌忽然怔住了。不一会儿，他的眼睛通红，眼白中全是血丝，他阴沉着又低声问道：“你……说什么？”

“我不爱你了，真的……放我走吧！”叶株偏过头去。

“呃——”秦陌此刻掐住了他的脖子大声吼道：“不！看着我！”他迫着叶株将头扭过来看着自己，“你是我的。”

真是可笑……以前弃之敝履，现在却说出这般笑话来。

一阵细腻的丝薄滑落的声音，秦陌将自己与叶株的衣物尽数除去，他将手伸下去，叶株有些害怕地颤抖了一下。

以前他曾经真的爱过秦陌，是秦陌亲手丢弃的……

秦陌的手指找到那穴口处，有些急躁地插了进去。

“嗯……”叶株闷哼了一声，秦陌又迫不及待地加一根手指。炙热的媚肉紧紧咬住了秦陌的手指，后穴很快就汁水淋漓，秦陌抽出来手指，有些急促地抓起自己的那阳物挤了进去。

“呜——”叶株带着些哭腔地紧紧地抓了秦陌。

秦陌感受到了他在哭，于是抬头舔去他眼角泪水，“别哭了，以后我好好对你。”

“唔……”话未及开口，秦陌又重重地捅了进去。

你以为，我要的只是这个吗？

情欲的浪潮一波似过一波，叶株紧紧包裹吮吸着秦陌的那物。叶株更不好受，秦陌整根抽出再整个没入，似乎要把五脏六腑顶得快要移位一样。

秦陌觉得被他夹得有些难受，紧皱起眉头，“还说不要，咬得怎么紧干什么？放松点。”

叶株此刻浑身发抖，他忍不住啜泣得更厉害了。

“别哭了……”秦陌一边安慰着他，一边一遍遍地顶弄着他。

…………

不知秦陌做了多久，叶株只记得他的肩头一直在自己眼前耸动，身下全都被带出来的黏液沾湿了。就在此时，秦陌突然转过了方向顶到了一个凸起的地方，叶株忽然忍不住叫出了声：“啊嗯……”

他的叫的声音中透着些勾人的腔调。随后又紧紧地咬住了嘴唇。

秦陌往那一点密集地攻去。叶株地下唇快被自己咬出血来了，愣是不吭一声，这种才不是他想要的。他想要的……秦陌一开始就能给，可是他又没有给，一遍遍地刀剜他的心，直至心灰意冷。此刻情爱，他没有觉得片刻欢愉。

他转过叶株的脸，让他看着自己，“别咬着，叫出来。”

叶株又过头去。

秦陌今日还是第一次知道他如此倔强。

他又重重地顶弄着叶株，强烈的征服欲驱使着他：“叫出来，叫出来！”

“呜……”叶株的腿间的性器此刻弹跳了一下，弄湿了他与秦陌的胸膛，秦陌竟一次也没有泄。他捏着叶株的下巴，手指上沾着刚才他射出去的精液，他上前又是狠狠一吻。

身下缓慢地在那处研磨打转，似乎要将人逼疯一样。

叶株被他吻得仿佛要窒息了，来不及吞咽的唾液顺着白嫩的脖颈滑了下来。

“叶株……我爱你。”秦陌在他耳边说着。

叶株的眼角都是泪痕，他止不住抽泣着。秦陌又大开大阖地操弄起来，不知道在他里面射了多少次，他们两个之间相连之处被弄得黏腻不堪。

秦陌恶意地按了一下他的小腹，发出一种话水声噗嗤的声音，“这里，都被装满了。”

叶株最后被折腾得连一根手指都抬不起来了，他垂着眼，身上的绯色还未全部褪去。

“等以后，你再给我生一个孩子……我便再给你补一个成亲的仪式，我们两个一定要拜堂，你还要坐花轿，我亲自派人去的，后来……孩子长大了，我可以再带你回吴越。你想去哪里，我们就去哪里好不好？”

叶株闭着眼睛，没有回答他的话。

这一夜，极尽荒唐。  



End file.
